Cassidy karácsonya
by NevemTeve
Summary: Butch és Cassidy első közös karácsonya. Neoshippy, bizonyos értelemben.


**Cassidy karácsonya**

Miért én? Miért _én_ nem tudok békésen aludni? Miért pont én küszködök könnyekkel? Miért nem Jessie Wayne az, akivel ez történik?! Nekem minden sikerült eddig, egyetlen esetet kivéve; neki soha, egyetlen egy sem! (Egyszer már majdnem sikerült kirabolnia egy Pokémon-központot, de megbánta és _visszavitte_ a zsákmányát, hogy megvédjen egy Chansey-t! Mire viszi így? Egyáltalán, mit keres még a Rakéta-csapatban?)

Valaha barátok voltunk, most vetélytársak; egyszerre léptünk be a Rakéta-csapatba, együtt voltunk a kiképzésen, egyszerre kezdtünk csapatban dolgozni. Mindig én voltam a jobb – mármint Butch és én voltunk jobbak – ez is annyira jellemző Jessie-re, pont szegény James-t választotta társnak – más nyilván nem is viselné el az indulatkitöréseit, a szeszélyeit, azt, hogy minden kudarcért a társát hibáztatja.

És mégis, ha minden ennyire egyértelmű, miért _én_ vagyok boldogtalan? Miért nem _ő_ sír titokban a párnájába? Hiszen én elhatároztam, hogy soha nem sírok – nem akarok gyenge lenni, nincs szükségem senkire, hogy sajnáljon, vagy vigasztaljon!

– Cassy, mi a baj? – suttogja Butch. A francba! Gondolom, ennek így _kellett_ történnie – muszáj volt felébresztenem, nem elég hogy gyenge vagyok, még eltitkolni sem tudom. Jól van, Butch, nevess rajtam, vagy szánakozzál, amit csak akarsz!

– Nincs semmi _baj_... Csak éppen találkoztam ma Jessie-vel és James-szel a városban, míg te itthon a titkos terven dolgoztál...

– ... és Jessie megint valami sértőt mondott? De hiszen éppen ők rontották el az egészet! Hogy mer éppen ő...

– Nem, nem mondott semmi sértőt. Sokkal rosszabb volt – meghívtak egy italra. Ők! Engem! Mintha minden rendben lenne, mintha _barátok_ lennénk! Butch, ezt nem értem, ők kedvesek voltak, mosolyogtak, karácsonyfákról és ajándékokról beszéltek – én meg... én meg próbáltam kibírni, hogy ne sírjak!

Várj csak, Butch, maradj a saját oldaladon, nincs szükségem arra, hogy átölelj – engem nem kell vigasztalni... vagy mégis – most már mindegy... tényleg _jobb_ egy kicsit.

– Butch, ez annyira nincs rendjén! Egyszerűen nem értem, hogy lehetnek _ők_ elégedettek! _Mindent_ elrontanak, soha sem loptak el egyetlen Pokémont sem – és mégis: ünnepelnek! Mindig úgy éreztem, hogy Jessie meg én egymással _versenyzünk_ – én végig vezettem –, és most kiderült, hogy nincs is semmiféle verseny, nincs díj, nincs nyeremény, nincs semmi. – Tudod, mindig azt mondtam, hogy nincs szükségem barátokra, épp elég nekem az, hogy mi vagyunk a legjobbak a Rakéta-csapatban!

– De hát úgy is van, Cassy, egyetlen kudarc miatt nincs okod letörni!

– Nem az, illetve nem csak az; tudom, hogy nincs értelme azt várni, hogy minden sikerüljön – inkább az, hogy amit hittem... amit kitaláltam magamnak – tudod, hogy nincs szükségem érzésekre, nincs szükségem szeretetre – nem akarok több csalódást és könnyet – összedőlt, nem volt semmi értelme.

Hát, ez megvolt, most már nem leszek szánalmasabb, legalább nem kell _titokban_ sírnom – gondolom, majd holnap beszélsz a Főnökkel, hogy e helyett a szánalmas liba helyett adjon melléd egy megbízható társat...

– Cassy, kérlek, figyelj – nem lehetnék _én_ a barátod – mármint olyan barátod, akiben bízol? Aki előtt nem szégyellsz sírni? – Csak _próbáljuk meg_, hátha könnyebb lesz, ha nem kényszeríted magad, hogy mindig annyira erős és kemény legyél.

De miért, Butch, miért akarnál barátkozni velem, én sose mondtam vagy tettem semmi kedveset; még beszélni sem voltam hajlandó másról, mint a munkáról – vagy legfeljebb arról, hogy ki csinálja a reggelit.

– Hát... megpróbálhatjuk – kicsit butának érzem magam, de... –, hogyan kezdjük?

– Mondjuk, ha elmondanánk egymásnak, hogyan kerültünk ide – mármint a Rakéta-csapatba – gondolom, a szüleid nem erre szántak, és te sem erről álmodoztál rózsaszín leányszobád rejtekén...

Sose gondoltam, hogy tudsz viccelni is – én is szépen nézhetek ki, sírva és nevetve egyszerre.

– Rendben, de könnyebb lenne, ha te kezdenéd – mármint _nekem_ könnyebb lenne.

– Nem valami hosszú történet – tizenkét éves voltam, mikor kórházba kerültem – a torkommal volt baj, hónapokig tartott a kezelés – három műtét után meggyógyultam – de a hangom tönkrement – jó ideig nem is voltam hajlandó beszélni – különben is borzasztóan fájdalmas volt minden szó...

– Ugyan, Butch, nincs semmi baj a hangoddal – vagyis hát elég csúnya, de nem annyira hogy _szégyellned_ kellene!

– Sokat javult már – végül is négy évvel ezelőtt volt. Szóval, mikor kijöttem a kórházból, hazautaztam a szüleimhez – egy kis hegyi faluban laktak, Kanto északi részén – de már nem voltak ott – egy földrengés ledöntötte a falu nagy részét – a legtöbben megmenekültek, de az én családom nem – én erről nem tudtam semmit, egyedül feküdtem a kórházban.

Butch, te buta kisfiú, miért nem mesélted ezt eddig, miért nem engedted, hogy vigasztaljalak – igaz is, tudom miért nem – milyen önző, közönyös hülyének gondolhattál! Még arra sem volt képes, hogy... megkérdezzem, mikor van a születésnapod.

– Nem lett volna semmi értelme ott maradnom – csak céltalanul csavarogtam pár hónapig, végül a Viridian városi edzőteremben kaptam állást – afféle kifutófiú lettem, aztán beletanultam a Pokémon-gondozásba is, a teremvezető elégedett volt velem. Azután, körülbelül egy évvel ezelőtt Giovanni hívatott és... hát a többit már tudod...

– Az én szüleim is meghaltak már pár éve – de csak sokkal később tudtam meg, véletlenül. Elszöktem otthonról, négy évvel ezelőtt, éppen karácsony előtt pár nappal.

– A bentlakásos iskolából félév után érkeztem haza a téli szünetre, a szüleim éppen veszekedtek mikor megérkeztem. Engem észre se vettek, annyira dühösen kiabáltak – arról, hogy _elválnak_. Én erről nem tudtam semmit, hónapok óta még egy levelet sem kaptam tőlük – és még rosszabb lett: azon veszekedtek, hogyan osszák el a gyerekeket (az öcsémet és engem!) – és az lett a vége, hogy engem _egyikük sem_ akart! Szerettem volna sírni, kiabálni vagy könyörögni – de nem tudtam, csak álltam, mint aki kővé vált.

– Nem értettem, mi lehet _annyira_ rossz velem, hogy mindketten megtagadnak?! Mikor végre észrevették, hogy megjöttek, úgy tettem, mintha nem hallottam volna semmit. Aznap éjjel otthagytam őket, örökre – hiszen épp ezt akarták, nem? Gyűlöltem őket, nem akartam, hogy bármi emlékeztessen rájuk; megváltoztattam a nevem, a hajam... mindent!

– Persze nem tudtam, hová menjek, mihez kezdjek, véletlenül kerültem Napvárosba. Volt ott egy biciklis banda – mármint nem bűnözők, csak olyan elveszett srácok, mint én. Szerencsére elég jól tudok biciklizni, megengedték, hogy velük lógjak. A rendőrség nem nagyon törődött velünk, mert afféle turista-látványosság lettünk; így jutottunk egy kis pénzhez – egyébként meg valami üres raktárban laktunk – sokkal jobb, mint egyedül csavarogni.

– Ott találkoztam Jessie-vel. Persze Jessie akkor is ugyanilyen szeszélyes és indulatos volt; azért hívtuk _Láncos Jessie_-nek, mert a kedvenc mutatványa az volt, hogy egy acélláncot forgatott a kezében biciklizés közben. Nos, Jessie elmesélte nekem a történetét – sokkal rosszabb mint az enyém... valahogy könnyebben éreztem magam – mármint nem tudtam annyira elsüllyedni az önsajnálatban, miközben arra gondoltam, hogy Jessie csak ötéves volt, amikor teljesen egyedül maradt.

– Nem fogod elhinni, de a legjobb barátok lettünk. Majdnem két évig tartott, azután valahogy minden elromlott, amikor Jim csatlakozott a bandához... Tudod milyen James, annyira kedves, udvarias és kifinomult – és persze ő az, aki bárhol jobb helyen lenne, mint a Rakéta-csapatban. Rögtön láttam, hogy szívesen barátkozna Jessie-vel, de mintha Jess szándékosan kerülte volna. Én nem bántam, ha ő is velünk volt, ha ő lett volna a harmadik – de aztán valahogy _én_ lettem a harmadik. Kiderült, hogy Jess és James sokkal régebbről ismerik egymást, egy évig együtt jártak a Pokémon Tech-be, barátok és szobatársak voltak – azután az év végi vizsgán mindketten megbuktak. Jess persze James-t hibáztatta, összevesztek és egy időre különváltak. Persze hamar kibékültek, és én nem akartam a felesleges harmadik lenni mellettük – inkább meggyőztem magam, hogy én nem akarok Jessie-vel (vagy bárkivel!) barátkozni!

– Persze így, egyedül, már nem volt ugyanaz... arra is gondoltam, hogy hazamegyek a szüleimhez. Azért előtte elmentem a helyi Jenny őrmesterhez (ne vigyorogj, akkor még nem voltam körözött Pokémon-tolvaj!), hátha kerestetnek vagy legalább bejelentették az eltűnésemet. Semmi ilyesmi... fel sem tűnt nekik, hogy nem vagyok velük? De az igazság még rosszabb volt: Jenny talált egy feljegyzést a számítógépén arról, hogy mindhárman (szóval az öcsém is!) meghaltak 2002. decemberében – vagyis nem sokkal azután hogy én otthagytam őket!

– Akkor jött Giovanni ügynöke, hogy magamfajta reménytelen lúzereket... akarom mondani ígéretes fiatalokat toborozzon. Mikor megtudtam, hogy Jessie is jelentkezett (James meg persze követte őt), én is beléptem. Azt gondoltam, ha... ha mindenben jobb leszek mint ő, ha legyőzöm, ha rangban megelőzőm... akkor könnyebben érezném magam, majdnem olyan lenne, mint ha bosszút állnék – most ne kérdezd, hogy miért... így elmondva elég nagy butaságnak hangzik...

– Cassy, nem lehet, hogy az volt a baj, hogy egy kicsit beleszerettél...

– James-be? Dehogy, én sohasem kezdenék a barátnőm fiújával, ráadásul James még gyerekkorában eljegyezte magát egy hozzá illő gazdag lánnyal...

– ... Jessie-be?

– Nem! Egyáltalán, hogy jut eszedbe ilyesmi?! – és az előbb még azt gondoltam, hogy nem lesz rosszabb – Vagyis... Butch, szerinted, túl nagy szégyen lenne, ha úgy lett volna?

– Hülyeség, Cass, te nem tettél semmi rosszat – egyszerűen csak nem jött össze, emiatt kár magadat vádolnod... mással is megesik, például Domino és én...

Nahát, a kis Butch-nak is volt szerelmi története! De hát a kis Domino most Giovanni személyes asszisztense... vagy úgy... kezdem érteni mi történhetett...

– Azért szakított veled, mert azt remélte, hogy ő és a Főnök... összejöhetnek?

– Gondolom, igen... talán nem fájt volna annyira, ha azért szakít velem, mert halálosan beleszeretett valakibe... legalábbis nem hiszem, hogy ebben az esetben erről lett volna szó... A kora alapján a _lánya_ lehetne – amennyit a szüleiről tud, akár tényleg a lánya is lehet... bocsánat, ezt nem kellett volna mondanom... én csak szeretnék már túllépni ezen, de nem tudok...

Nahát, ki hinné, hogy a fiúk is sírhatnak néha – persze nem illendő szóvá tenni... bárcsak én is megvigasztalhatnálak téged... hoppá, jobb, hogy ezt nem mondtam ki hangosan, lehet, hogy nem úgy értenéd, ahogy gondolom... Tényleg, egy éve együtt vagyunk, társak a bűnben, az életemet is rád bíznám – jobban mondva, hála Giovanni őrült terveinek, számtalanszor voltunk együtt életveszélyben – és ha rosszul sikerülne valami, együtt kerülünk börtönbe. Nem az lenne a legjobb, ha te meg én... _összejönnénk_? Igaz, hogy két évvel fiatalabb vagy nálam... de nem ez a gond... valami más... talán reggelre kitalálom...

* * *

Reggel van – december 24-e, és minden csupa hó – Fehér Karácsony – de nem ez a fontos – valami sokkal fontosabb – Butch-csal kapcsolatban; valami amit tettem... vagy gondoltam... vagy álmodtam – mi lehet az? Talán veszekedtünk? Vagy megsértettem valamivel? Nem, valami sokkal fontosabb – álmomban jutott eszembe, hogy... Nem, az nem lehet!

– Butch! Kérlek, ébredj fel! Butch! Ez most fontos, kérlek, meg _kell_ kérdeznem tőled valami nagyon fontosat!

– Helló, Cassy... még mindig cukor nélkül...

– Nem a kávédról, Butch! Ez tényleg fontos – Butch, mi az _igazi_ neved?

– Cassy, de miért? Sose beszéltünk erről – egészen mindegy is lehet, nem?

– Butch, kérlek, hidj nekem, ez most _fontos_ – figyelj, én is megmondom a sajátomat – háromra, rendben? Egy-kettő-három...

– Bart Sundance!

– Casey Sundance!

Ezt vártam! Éreztem! Álmomban jöttem rá! Te nem is sejtetted... szegénykém, nem csoda, hogy nem tudod, mit csinálj – lehet, hogy mégis tudod? Tegyél le, te bolond... hogy lehet az ember aranyos kicsi öccse ilyen nagy és erős?! És vajon mit mondjak neked, miközben egyszerre sírok és nevetek és teljesen össze vagyok zavarodva?

– Butch, vagy Bart – hogyan szólítsalak? – tudtam! Tegnap este éreztem, hogy olyan ismerős minden, amit elmondtál, mintha a tükörképe lenne az én történetemnek! De hogy lehet, hogy egy éven át nem ismertük meg egymást?!

– Úgy tudtam, hogy meghaltál – és a frizurád... és az én hangom...

– Jaj, Bart, hónapokig kórházban voltál, és én nem is tudtam – meg sem látogathattalak, nem bátoríthattalak a műtétek előtt...

– Casey, már jól vagyok, talán a hangom is jobb lesz lassan, és... és – nézd, tegnap vettem fenyőt, van karácsonyfánk – tegnap este nem vetted észre, mert sötétben értél haza...

– Butch, ez gyönyörű! Ez volt a titkos projekt? Én meg azt mondtam, hogy nem kell karácsonyfa – de az már olyan régen volt – még a tegnap esti _tudodmi_ előtt... Butch, legszívesebben a nyakadba ugranék és megpuszilnám azt az édes kis fejedet és – várjunk csak – te az édes kicsi öcsikém vagy, igaz? Minden jogom megvan hogy ölelgesselek, nemde?

– Azt hiszem...

– és megpusziljam azt az édes kis fejed! És a válladon sírjak, amennyit csak akarok! És ha egy tiltakozni mersz, halálra csiklandozlak – nem, várj, azt _mindenképp_ megteszem! És csak azután jön majd a...

– ... reggeli?

– a párnacsata! És ha már mozdulni sem tudsz, _akkor_ kaphatsz kávét, cukor nélkül. Esetleg cukorral, hogy legyen erőd – a hóban játszani!

– Casey, te hógólyózni akarsz, mint a gyerekek?

– _Neked_ nem muszáj, de én fogok, ha érted mire gondolok! És hóembert építünk, és kergetőzünk a hóban, és mikor úgy érzed, hogy elfogyott minden erőd, akkor...

– ... megkegyelmezel?

– ... elviszlek a játékboltba, és megveszem neked a legszebb villanyvonatot, amit csak tartanak! És, rendben, küldünk egy karácsonyi képeslapot Jessie-nek és James-nek. Aztán, amikor hazaérünk, karácsonyi vacsorát készítek (nem mintha annyira értenék hozzá)! Aztán végre kiosztjuk az ajándékokat és holnaptól...

– ... minden megy tovább a szokott rendben?

– Jajj, Bart, ti, fiúk, egyszerűen képtelen vagytok kimutatni az érzelmeiteket – de ne aggódj, én gondoskodom róla, hogy _semmi_ ne úgy menjen tovább, mint eddig! – Ami pedig Giovannit illeti, ha a következő hetekben Pokémonra vágyik, legjobb lesz ha lop magának – nekünk néhány elveszett _évet_ kell sürgősen bepótolnunk!


End file.
